


Solo Daddy

by livlongandprosper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, This is only sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlongandprosper/pseuds/livlongandprosper
Summary: Just a quick n' dirty reylo one-shot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Solo Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoonful of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744213) by [Hormonal_Trashbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag). 



> This stared out as an actual (trope-tastic trash) story where Rey is an (adult) babysitter for single dad Ben Solo. But really I just wanted an excuse to write this scene. I am still working on the story, which I'll post if I get any interest. It's essentially a vanilla version of Spoonful of Sugar by Hormonal_Trashbag. Spoonful is fantastic and gave me all the feels, go check it out!

He seemed to focus so intensely on her, so close she could feel his heat through her dress. A tentative hand reached her face and cupped her softly, his thumb lightly tracing her lips, his own parting unconsciously.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Her voice barely escaped. She turned her face to his palm and nibbled the tip of his thumb, closing her lips around it and gently sucking. He let out a quiet gasp. Hands now drifting down to lift her hem, he brushed his knuckles against her clothed vulva, drawing a sharp inhale. Ben licked his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. One hand stroked gently but insistently against her labia, the other rose to weave into her hair and hold her firmly. He was pressing into her now, crowding her against the cabinet, an overwhelming awareness of Ben invading every sense, as if he were in her mind, in her blood. He continued stroking rhythmically, holding her tightly and the pressure in her core began to build, heat extending through her thighs and shoulders. 

"Ben, please."

He stooped to meet his lips to hers and felt lightning at the softness of her, her willingness to part for him, her own tongue seeking his. He maintained an unrelenting stroke against her sex and could feel her clenching her butt and thighs, tension echoed in the urgency of her kiss. He moved to suck at her neck, biting, licking. 

"You belong with me, with us." He whispered into her ear. Her underwear was damp now, the smell of her arousal drawing feral desire from him. Pushing the panties aside he dipped his fingers between her lips, spreading them slightly and trapping her clit, drawing it in loose circles and pressing everywhere except directly on her engorged nib. She pressed harder into his hand, moaning. 

"Ben-"

"Say it. We can be a family, Rey. Say it."

"Yes"

Pleasure ripped through her as she focused on him, his warmth and smell, the feeling of him surrounding her, pressing into her mind. Clenching tightly, pressing her lips to his, she felt warmth bloom through her, both tension and release, and felt the pounding of her heart in her ears. Surely the pounding wasn't from her heart alone. She wanted more, needed more.


End file.
